In one aspect, this invention relates to a device for attachment to the side of a vehicle to prevent impact damage. In another aspect, this invention relates to covering an area on the side of a vehicle to prevent damage. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to making a device to prevent vehicle damage.
A common problem for people who park their vehicle in parking lots adjacent to other parked vehicles is that the opening and closing of the doors of adjacent vehicles often hit parked vehicles of other people thereby causing chipped paint and minor dents. People with new vehicles, newly painted vehicles or merely those who take very good care of their vehicles are particularly sensitive to this problem.
Various devices have been devised for attempting to solve the aforementioned problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,684 to Richter proposes to attach a pad to the door handle of a vehicle. One of the problems with this device is that in most newer vehicles, the handles are somewhat recessed, thereby making it difficult, if not impossible, to attach the Richter device thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,695 to McBee proposes to use telescoping tubes suspended from the top of windows for protection purposes. A major problem with this device is installation and storage, especially since it is quite bulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,583 proposes to use some permanently attached brackets on the inside of the vehicle for suspending from straps which hold a vehicle body protection device in place. A major problem with such device is that very few people would be willing to permanently attach brackets to their vehicle. Furthermore, in alternate embodiments the attachment process appears to be extremely cumbersome since it is attached by rolling the window up and down to adjust the length to straps used to suspend the protection device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,519 to Marshall proposes to use an extremely complicated device with an electric motor which rolls up a shield when not in use. Such device is believed to be too complicated and expensive to be practical.
My earlier patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,015 proposes use of a foam rubber pad retained in position at the wheel wells by straps and at top and bottom by magnets. It must be rolled up for storage. It takes time to apply and remove. It also has a number of components and is difficult to mass market at low cost.
A protection device for motor vehicle bodies which is simple and easy to manufacture and use would be very desirable.